Desengaño
by maestro jedi
Summary: bueno este es es el primer fanfics que escribo sobre jun espero que les guste tiene algo de junato y taiun espero que les guste


La llovizna era lo nico suave esa noche.

El fro se colaba por todos lados, y sus crueles dedos no dejaban lugar sin tocar. El cielo estaba tan negro como el ms oscuro de los pensamientos, y en ese escenario, una chica caminaba, indiferente por completo a las inclemencias del tiempo. Y a lo que pasaba a su alrededor. Slo quera olvidar su ltima cita con el que, alguna vez, fue el amor de su vida.

-No ms- dijo la chica mientras segua en movimiento.

Tan inmersa estaba en sus pensamientos, que no se dio cuenta que estaba a punto de cruzar en medio de una luz roja en una esquina, y por poco se hubiera reunido con su creador de no ser por la fuerte reaccin de una persona que la jal hacia la orilla.

-Pero qu demonios?- alcanz a decir la chica al soltarse de golpe de la persona que la sujetaba. Y, sin siquiera decir nada, empez a correr hacia otra parte, hasta que por fin sus piernas le pidieron a gritos detenerse y descansar. Se detuvo. No le importaba que la llovizna se convirtiera en una lluvia torrencial; su mente segua desolada por completo.

-Cmo pudiste hacerme esto, Matt?- se pregunt la chica en una voz casi imperceptible mientras se frotaba el cuerpo con sus delicadas manos que estaban, todava, llenas de sangre. Su camisa estaba igual de manchada.

-Tuve que hacerlo, eras t o yo- se respondi a s misma, como si se estuviera defendiendo ante un tribunal. Sus manos seguan tratando infructuosamente de controlar el temblor de su cuerpo, pero mientras sus manos luchaban contra el fri, su mente segua repitiendo ese instante en su cerebro.

-Por qu tuvo que terminar as?-

El da haba empezado como de costumbre, desde que se haba mudado con Matt a su apartamento. Esos dos aos haban sido completamente irregulares en lo sentimental; algunos das era maravilloso, otros, era como si viviera en el mismsimo infierno, pero al fin haba logrado estar junto a Matt y eso era lo que contaba.

No es as?

Pero eso haba sido lo ultimo que le aguantaba, haba soportado su alcoholismo, su abuso de drogas y su machismo casi desenfrenado, pero siempre crey que ella, con su amor, lo cambiaria. Incluso le aguant cuando, en uno de sus ataques, la haba golpeado para desquitar su enojo. Aguant por amor, aunque sus amigos y conocidos le dijeron que dejara a ese pobre diablo. S, era un chico atractivo, pero eso no vala los malos tratos. O s, para ella s, incluso lo defendi mintiendo que se haba cado por error en una excursin a las montaas. Y aunque incluso Davis le haba dicho que era suficiente, ella no dej a Matt ni un instante. Ese da haba cambiado completamente su expectativa: haba ido al doctor por algunos malestares y se llevo la sorpresa de su vida

.-.

-Seorita Motomiya, al fin logramos descubrir por que senta esos malestares- dijo el doctor con una enorme sonrisa en su cara, mientras estiraba su mano hacia la chica -Felicidades, est embarazada- dijo estrechando su mano.

La cara de Jun cambi en un instante a todos los colores del mundo para, instantes despus, empezar a gritar como loca por todo el recinto. Mientras, su mente pensaba que esa noticia hara mejorar su relacin con su amado. Despus de eso la consulta se paso volando, no por que fuera mas rpida, si no que ella estaba en otro lugar y, cuando al fin termin, sali volando hacia el departamento que comparta con su amado, llegando en tiempo rcord.

-Amor, ya llegue- dijo la chica a entrar, pero sin recibir respuesta

Era extrao; Matt no sola salir sin llevarse su motocicleta, la cual estaba todava estacionada en la planta baja. De pronto unos ligeros quejidos llamaron su atencin hacia la alcoba. Cuando abri la puerta, se qued paralizada por completo ante lo que vio: su amado, el padre de su hijo, estaba en su propia cama hacindolo con una completa extraa, la cual gema y gritaba como una zorra en celo, mientras l solo gema y ruga por la excitacin del momento.

-Eres un desgraciado bastardo- pens Jun, mientras tom una lmpara sin saber de forma consciente para qu. Pero al lanzrselo a esos dos animales en celo, la reaccin fue inmediata.

-Pero qu haces, estpida?- dijo Matt, completamente fuera de si y con claros indicios de haber consumido una gran sobredosis de anfetaminas, lanzndose contra la chica. La cual no reacciono rpidamente, y no pudo evitar el golpe que le lanz al suelo -Eres una bastarda- agreg, mientras comenzaba a patearla en su desprotegido costado.

La chica slo poda cubrirse la cara, tratando de ocultar sus lgrimas de dolor, pero el dolor fsico no le importaba, si no el emocional. De pronto sinti que algo escurra entre sus piernas. Vio con horror que era un hilo de sangre, mientras su vientre pareca arder como si estuviera lleno de azufre, y fue entonces que record algo.

-Recuerde, est en una poca crtica de su embrazado, as que nada de mucho esfuerzo fsico, de acuerdo?-

-S, doctor-

-Adems, cualquier golpe fuerte sera una amenaza grave para el bebe, comprendi?-

-S, doctor- dijo con voz ausente, como si contestara solo por cortesa.

En eso, su miedo se convirti en furia al darse cuenta qu haba pasado, y sin saber de dnde, sac fuerzas para lanzar a Matt lejos de ella. Se levant, lanzndose contra l, y sin ms empez a golpearlo con todas sus fuerzas. Las patadas y araazos volaban por todos lados. De pronto not que l ya no reaccionaba, y la chica que estaba con l haba salido corriendo como alma que lleva el diablo. No se haba quedado a ver qu le pasaba a su amante. Vaya perra que se haba conseguido Matt, bueno, en esos momentos le haba entrado el miedo pero sus piernas no reaccionaron por el dolor que todava senta, en su corazn y ms abajo.

-Vamos Jun, muvete-

Sus piernas empezaron, lentamente, a moverse, hasta que tomaron velocidad y sali de all dejando al chico en medio de un ataque de convulsiones por la sobre dosis. Fue en ese momento que haba empezado a correr para alejarse de sus problemas.

-Eres lo pero que me paso en mi vida-

Por qu nunca haba abierto los ojos ante ese vago? El amor la haba cegado, y ahora que pareca que todo poda salir bien, el maldito haba truncado todos sus sueos. Quera morirse. Quera que en esos instantes su vida llegara a su fin y, sin ms, se levanto y empez a caminar en silencio hasta llegar a una estacin del metro subterrneo. En su mente burbujeaban cientos de pensamientos. Se puso casi en la orilla del desnivel que llevaba a los rieles electrificados, y sin mucha ceremonia se puso en posicin para terminar con su vida.

Adis pens para s, pero en ese instante una mano le sujeto del hombro mientras otra la tomaba ligeramente por la cintura, y la halaba maternalmente hacia el pecho de su dueo.

-No lo hagas- dijo una voz con un tono tranquilizador.

La chica no supo por qu, pero sin saber quin era, se sujet a l con todas sus fuerzas y empez a descargar toda su frustracin en forma de cristalinas lgrimas. Mientras una mano le tocaba suavemente su cabeza tratndolo de tranquilizarla, una mano se pos en su delicada mandbula y lentamente levanto su cara hasta situarla a pocos centmetros del rostro de su dueo. La chica qued completamente impactada al ver esa cara, era la del mejor amigo de Matt. Ante ella estaba el joven guardin del valor! Mismo que la sujetaba con una serenidad que la tranquilizaba.

-No te preocupes, todo se solucionara- dijo, al mismo tiempo que le daba un suave beso en su frente, no en un tono romntico si en un tono mas de preocupacin y de afecto paternal -Te lo prometo-

La chica no saba qu hacer, pero su mente solo le dictaba una cosa: sujetarse a l hasta que se hubiera calmado completamente y despus pensar en cual seria su siguiente movimiento.

-Lo prometes?- pregunt la chica mientras lo empezaba a abrazar lentamente.

-Lo prometo- dijo el con un tono de seguridad.

Espero que lo cumplas pens la chica mientras se sujetaba a su protector, al mismo tiempo que l. Todo, incluso el tiempo, pareci detenerse y al fin pareca que todo saldra bien.

.-.

Fin

.-.

Bueno, qu les pareci? Criticas, comentarios, lo que sea a mi correo, o manden me un mensaje. Cudense y que la fuerza los acompae.


End file.
